November BVDN 2018
by Big Bad Wolfy
Summary: Another month, another BVDN. 10 prompts. I'm currently obsessed with wildland fire fighters and can't stop imagining the Z crew as hot shots! Not beta'd, all SFW.


I may come back and expand this drabble to a full fic sometime eventually. I am thoroughly in love with this AU. Enjoy, please review.

.

* * *

.

Family

.

Each member of her family had different reactions when she told them she had been assigned to follow the Dragon Hot Shots for the summer. Her sister, Tights, envied her for the adventure and hot fire fighters. Her father, Professor Briefs, balked and wondered why and who in his right mind would assign his daughter such a dangerous task. Her mother, smiled blithely and asked Bulma if she wouldn't like to cover something more lady like, like the opening of the new flower shop downtown.

.

Bulma, ace reporter for the West City Gazette, was determined to make a name for self, covering all the action packed, gritty news that was sure to bring the ratings her boss wanted, and no one was going to get in her way.

.

.

Protection

.

Vegeta's main concern was protection. Protection of the mountain town of Lemongrass and protection of his men. As crew supervisor he had a lot riding on his shoulders. Normally he was confident in his ability to get his crew through an assignment without so much as a sprained ankle. But this task wasn't normal. Normally he did not have some pansy ass reporter tailing him. Who the hell in his right mind thought this was a good idea?

.

Raditz, one of his squad leaders, came up to him, clearing his throat, "Yo, boss, your reporter is here."

.

A white jeep pulled into the yard.

.

Vegeta scoffed, "At least he's not late. Let's get this shit show on the road!"

.

.

Territory

.

"This is just the beginning of the season," Vegeta barked to the Dragon Hot Shots, "just a little camp fire to get us warmed up, but that doesn't mean we're going to be caught with our pants down. Stay focused."

.

"And you, city girl" Vegeta eyed the blue haired woman in crisp new Nomex, "You're gonna stick close to me. The territory out here is a hell of lot rougher than your local Starbucks."

.

"I made it through the basic training," Bulma shot back confidently, "I run 10ks regularly, I can hang."

.

Vegeta scoffed and smirked, hefting his pack over his shoulders. Right."

.

.

Garbage Man

.

Her feet and legs burned and her camera felt like an anvil around her neck. She wanted so much to ask how much longer until they got there. It felt like hours since they had left the buggies parked at dirt road.

.

Nappa headed the line of men and women that made up the Dragon Hot Shots. She barely had time to be introduced to the half of the crew she rode with. Goku, one of the crew leaders was the most talkative of bunch. "I used to want to be a garbage man." He had said with a boyish grin, "but this is way more fun."

.

.

Black Market

.

Bulma slumped into her seat after the long hike back, tempted but afraid to unlace her boots for fear her feet had become hamburger meat. She had hundreds of pictures on her camera and a headful of thoughts to write down; during the day she barely had a moment to jot anything into her notebook.

.

The crew had made quick work of the small fire and she had a hell of a time keeping up with them with.

.

Raditz took a seat opposite her and she asked, "what kind of black market stuff do I need to buy in order to make the rest of my 2 weeks with you guys?"

.

.

Racketeering

.

claws of jealousy raked his chest as he saw her whisper something conspiratorially to Raditz.

.

"Raditz!" Vegeta barked, "Gather up the crew for debriefing. I'll be out in moment.

.

"Gotcha boss," Raditz said as he left.

.

Vegeta took the vacated seat.

.

"You did good, city girl," He said, conceding and even a bit impressed.

.

Bulma smiled, "Told ya I could."

.

"Don't let a slow start to the season go to your head. This time last year we had a fire bug and 10 fires under our belts already. Turned out one of our own went rogue and thought he'd set up a little racketeering gig setting his own fires."

.

.

Strong Arm

.

"Look, girl, we're going back to base tonight but most times we don't."

.

Bulma's features soured as soon as she saw where this was going. He was trying to strong arm her into quitting!

.

"There are no comfortable beds and showers when we have to spike it for a big one."

.

"I know what I'm in for! And stop calling me girl, I am an adult woman thank you very much and I made an adult choice." She poked him square in his chest, "I am fully capable of doing adult things!"

.

He raised a brow at her and she blushed as soon as she realized her verbal blunder.

.

.

Put Out a Hit

.

Bulma tapped away on her laptop furiously. She was rooming with the other women on Vegeta's crew, Lazuli, ChiChi, Launch, Giné and Celipa.

.

Lazuli sauntered into the bunkroom, towel drying her hair. "Didn't think you were gonna make through today."

.

Bulma looked up from her writing. "Oh hey, now that you're here maybe I could ask you a few questions. What made you want to be a fire fighter? What does your family think? How much does your chainsaw weight, what even made you want to be a sawyer?"

.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down nerd." Lazuli tossed her towel aside, "Jeeze you're coming at me like someone put a hit on me."

.

.

Blood for Blood

.

Lazuli promised her she could have her interviews and more if she came with. The Four Star Bar was loud and she could barely hear herself speak over the racket.

.

"I noticed you wear red bandanas on your arm and leg, why?" she asked Raditz.

.

"Blood for blood. The fire took my uncle, Turles. I wear them as a remembrance. They're red because I have a blood grudge against the beast and it's my mission to kill the beast when I engage it."

.

"I've noticed your father, Bardock wears a red bandana on his head. Why doesn't Goku wear them too?"

.

"Kakarot was just kid still. He's in for the thrill of the battle."

.

"What about Vegeta?"

.

.

Wise Guys

.

"What about Vegeta?" Raditz repeated, "What do you want to know about him?" Raditz eyed her warily over his beer mug.

.

Bulma was glad it was dark enough in the bar to hide her blush. She took a hearty swig from her own mug to have an excuse to be flushed and nearly spit beer all over Raditz when Lazuili clapped her on the back. Damn that woman was strong!

.

"One day on the crew and reporter nerd's already got the hots for boss man." Lazuli laughed.

.

"Who's got the hots for who?" Lapis appeared out of the noisy throng.

.

"It's my job to find out what I can about this crew, you're all bunch wise guys, no one's got the hots for anyone!"

.

Raditz laughed, "Who'd like a stick up the ass like Vegeta anyhow?" He nudged Lazuli, "I DO know for a fact that 18's got the hot for Krillin though!"

.

Lazuli punched Raditz in the arm, hard. 17 walked off rolling his eyes.


End file.
